Revolutionaries
"Why can't they just rant on Facebook like everyone else?" -Alt text regarding Charley Square's anarchists Most revolutionaries oppose the Bazaar and the Masters, though this group... isn't really a group. ' The Calendar Council' is the primary revolutionary organization in London. Its members, named after the months of the year, are for the most part plotting and planning for their end goal, the Liberation of Night. The philosophy behind it is spreading across the Unterzee and up to the Surface, and predates the Council itself. (An inhabitant of the room of rods and chains bears a message from its master, a blackened star. The Liberation of Night began long ago...) There are other revolutionary groups, like the New Sequence, the rebellious faction of the Admiralty that created the Dawn Machine. The Calendar Council *'Januarys identity was hinted at the conclusion of the "Season of Revolutions" Exceptional Stories. She is allied with the University. *'February is for many the most frequently encountered member of the Council; one can meet her in the Forgotten Quarter, where she is looking for a site of great interest to her cause. She's also involved in Knife-and-Candle, as a patron in the Moon League, which is odd because she is a sworn rival of Mr Iron. *'''March was also briefly part of the game and appeared to have been a lot friendlier than the ruthless February. However, that iteration of March was likely killed by the Haunted Doctor, who had been hired to do it by the rest of the Council. The current iteration is a coffee-smuggler and a sworn enemy of Mr Wines. *'April' is mentioned rarely, but it is known that she's a master at building explosives, and her work has made her deaf. They say her real name is Bag a Legend spoilers Emelia Hathersage, and she is one half of a partnership that makes the finest naval weapons in London. *'May '''is the Manager of the Royal Bethlehem Hotel, aka the Merry Gentleman. *'June''' is a woman who was the original architect of the Dawn Machine. *'July' used to be a cultured society lady and violinist, but she lost her mind to a powerful Fingerking. She trades her memories for dreams of the future. (She is the subject of the Exceptional Story "Lost in Reflections.") *'August '''is the Jovial Contrarian, who knows quite a bit about various revolutionary causes despite not always being involved in them. He has some kind of relationship and/or rivalry with the Affluent Photographer. *'September''' is known only by reputation. But we know he exists. *'October' is possibly Dr. Schlomo (otherwise known as Freud). *'November' is (possibly; unconfirmed) Story spoilers: A Little Pandemonium Lilac. How confusing; a revolutionary in love with the Bazaar? It's a bit amusing that November's identity was revealed in an Exceptional Story for the month of November. *The leader of the Calendar Council is December, although nobody seems to know much about this ambiguously gendered individual. Whoever they are, they seem adamant about taking the Mountain of Light. But no one knows why... Other Revolutionaries *The Curt Relicker Trade in Faces spoilers was on the Council until he fell in love with December and was kicked out. *'The Affluent Photographer' is one of the Council's main correspondents. *'The Secular Missionary' is a charming lady who has come to the Neath searching for her missing husband. She looks innocent, but is actually well-acquainted with anarchist causes. She has an apparent connection to, or preoccupation with, Joan of Arc. Her ulterior motive is to find the Cave of the Nadir, for use as a source of wealth or power, and potentially to sell the location to the highest bidder. She may not know its location, but does know how to enter it. *'The Revolutionary Firebrand' is a recent arrival in London and the exceptionally handsome husband of the Secular Missionary. He is known for being a bit of a cheapskate. His ulterior motive is to find the Cave of the Nadir, for use as a secret location for plotting Revolution. He doesn't quite know how to get in, but he knows where it is. February.png|February july.png|July contrarian.png|The Jovial Contrarian, aka August firebrand.png|The Revolutionary Firebrand Category:Factions Category:Exceptional Story Spoilers Category:Fate Spoilers